Picnics and Passions
by Ranguvar27
Summary: This is a companion piece to 'A Birthday Surprise'. Stayne gives Alannah a very nice surprise in thanks for his birthday.


Picnics and Passions

Stayne entered the kitchen in Marmoreal, ducking as Thackery threw a ladle at him. He sighed as Thackery laughed madly and began dancing about the table. "Thackery, I need your help with something. I have something special planned for Alannah, and I need these items." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, handing it over to Thackery. He took it, his eyes darting over the paper, and giggled.

"That sounds like a very nice meal! Very nice! Now, how quickly do you want it?" He asked, running over to a cupboard and yanking out pans. Stayne smiled.

"As quickly as possible, please. And make sure to throw in some wine if there's any about."

Thackery nodded, and then went to work. Stayne watched, ducking occasionally as Thackery threw ladles, scones, and pots all over the place. 'Rather hazardous place to be', he thought in some amusement. He ducked again as a salt shaker came towards him.

Thackery finished, placing the meal in a picnic basket hanging from the wall. He then went into a cold cupboard and pulled out a bottle of wine, tucking it into the basket. He handed it to Stayne, who smiled. "Thank you, Thackery. This will be an excellent surprise for her."

He left the kitchen, heading back towards the cottage, and was stopped by Alice. She had Josiah in her arms, and grinned when she saw the basket. "How's the surprise going?"

Stayne grinned. "Quite smoothly so far. Thank you for taking the children for the day. Did Alannah question you when you came to get them?"

Alice laughed, shaking her head. "No. I think she was relieved to have a bit of a break, to be honest. Besides, Michael and Arianna get along splendidly. Now, hurry along. Your wife is waiting." She gave him a friendly push towards the door, and Stayne went out, laughing quietly.

He walked down the garden path, to a small clearing hidden deep within. Then, Stayne went to work. First, he pulled the blanket off the top of the basket, spreading it out onto the ground. He then placed the basket in the middle, and headed back to the cottage. Alannah was sitting on the couch, and she looked up when he entered.

"Where have you been? You weren't trying to run away, were you?" She asked mischievously. Stayne grinned.

"No. But I do have something for you." He pulled her up from the couch. "Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise."

Alannah grinned and shut her eyes. Stayne took her arm and carefully steered her out of the cottage and down the path. When they reached the clearing, he removed his hand. Alannah beamed. "Ilosivic, what's this for?"

Stayne kissed her. "I wanted to give you something after that rather wonderful birthday you gave me. So I talked with Alice and Mirana about what I should do, and they suggested this. Now, if you will allow me to seat you, we can begin to dine."

Alannah giggled, looping her arm around his. "I'm in your hands, My Lord." Stayne grinned, leading her over to the blanket. They sat, and Stayne reached into the basket, pulling out a small wrapped object. "First things first. Now, I understand you are a big fan of strawberries, so I hope you like these."

He whipped the cover off, revealing a plate full of red, ripe strawberries. Alannah squealed in delight, reaching for one. Stayne grinned wickedly and pulled the plate out of her reach. "Uh-uh. Shut your eyes."

She frowned at him, and shut her eyes. He plucked the biggest strawberry from the plate, and leaned forward, pressing it against her lips. "Open your mouth." She did, and he popped the berry into her mouth. She took a bite, smiling as the strawberry taste flooded her mouth.

Stayne leaned forward, kissing her. "Mmm…strawberries. Quite a lovely taste. Would you like another one?"

She nodded, and he took another berry, and then kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. "Now, I think perhaps we should share this one." He took a bite, and then offered her the rest. He then placed his lips on hers, letting her taste the strawberry juices. She groaned, kissing him deeper. "I rather like this, Ilosivic."

Stayne grinned. "It's just starting, love. I promised you a very pleasant surprise, and that is exactly what you are going to get." He reached into the basket and pulled out the bottle of wine, uncorking it. He took a sip, grinning. "Thackery knows his wine. This is good stuff." He extended it towards Alannah. "We don't have any glasses, so I'm afraid we'll have to drink from the bottle."

Alannah took the bottle, and grinned. "No problem. Just don't try to get me drunk." She took a sip, and beamed. "That is good!" She leaned against him, and took another drink, then tilted her head up to look into his face. "Are you going to kiss me, or do I have to take matters in my own hands?"

Stayne smiled, and then stroked her face. "Well, when you put it that way…" he leaned down, kissing her deeply. She turned, wrapping her arms around him and shifting so she was sitting in his lap. He plucked the bottle from her fingers, and placed it on the ground, then slowly pushed her down onto the blanket. "Now, I hope you are prepared for this…"

He kissed her as deeply as he could. At the same time, he began to slowly stroke her leg, moving up towards her thigh. She moaned, and kissed him back. He moved his lips to her throat, kissing and biting it. "Have I ever told you how glad I am you don't wear stockings?" He growled, squeezing her thigh. She gasped, and he grinned. "Now, let's see what I can do to make you shout my name."

He slid his hand up her thigh, stopping when he reached her knickers. He gently pressed his hand against them, and she arched her back, gasping. He pressed harder, slowly stroking her, and she moaned. Her knickers were damp, and Stayne grinned. "Would you like me to take those off?" She nodded, and he shook his head. "No. I want you to do it." She began to tear them off, only to be stopped. "Slowly."

Alannah hooked her thumbs under the elastic, and slowly peeled off her knickers, raising herself up so she could get them off easier. When they were off, she set them aside, and gazed at Stayne with longing. He kissed her, and then began to stroke her damp center, gathering her juices on his long fingers. She gasped, whispering his name, then cried out in pleasure as he swiftly slid two fingers straight into her. "ILOSIVIC!"

Stayne slid his fingers in and out of her, pressing against her clit with each thrust. She bucked against his hand, and screamed in pleasure as she felt her climax rip through her.

Stayne slowly removed his hand, and slid his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each digit. "So good."

Alannah groaned. "Yes. Oh Time, yes. So good." Stayne grinned wickedly, and gently bit her ear. "Do you want me to do more to you?" She nodded, and he laughed. "Whatever my lady commands, I will do." He kissed her. "However, might I request that my lady help me with my clothes?"

She nodded eagerly, and he placed her hand on his shirt. She unbuttoned it, and then leaned up to kiss his chest. He stopped her, a wicked smile on his face. "Uh-uh. No touching unless I give you permission. Now, keep going."

She pouted, and he smirked. "Keep going, baby. I promise, you won't be left out."

She sighed, and then continued to remove his shirt, groaning in desire as his torso was revealed to her gaze. "Can I touch you yet?" she asked in a pleading tone. Stayne shook his head.

"No, but I think maybe I should be allowed to touch you again." He slid his hands up her back, and began to slowly unzip her dress, running his fingers down her spine. She whimpered in pleasure, and Stayne laughed quietly. "If you like this, you are going to love what comes next."

He pulled her dress off, kissing down her body. When he reached her breasts, he licked them through her shift. "Hmm…I think perhaps this needs to come off." He looked at her. "Lift your arms, love." She did, and he pulled the shift off. "Much better. Now, where was I? Oh, yes…"

He flicked his tongue over her swollen nipple, smirking as he heard her cry out. He slowly took her breast in his mouth, sucking gently. She reached for him, and he pinned her hands at her sides. "Now, I told you, no touching unless I say so." He smirked at her pout, then placed his mouth on her breast once again, sucking deeper and harder, letting his tongue swirl about, and she cried out.

Stayne looked at her, grinning. "There's a lot more to come, my beauty. I fully intend on giving you as much pleasure as you gave me." He kissed her, slowly traveling down her body, his tongue and lips moving over every inch of her, and she gripped the blanket, gasping his name. He kissed her inner thigh, tongue swirling over the flesh, and she cried out softly. He kissed her gently, and then moved up slowly, nipping her gently, and she shouted his name. When he reached her center, he slowly licked her with the tip of his tongue, then slowly deepened his ministrations, sliding his tongue deep inside her, swirling it around her swollen clit.

Alannah's scream when she climaxed could have shattered glass. Her entire body trembled from the force of it, and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She fell back, panting. "Oooohh…."

Stayne gently kissed her. "So good, my love." He moved up her body, and then kissed her deeply. "You can touch me now." He took her hand. "In fact, I want you to touch me-here." He placed her hand on his pants, and she groaned as she felt his erection pressing against the material. She stroked him, and he moaned. She bought her other hand up, and he pinned it. "No. You're only allowed to use one hand to get my trousers off."

She gazed at him, lust in her eyes, and then unbuckled his belt. Once it was off, she unzipped him, taking hold of his throbbing erection, moaning deep in her throat as she stroked up and down his massive shaft. Stayne moaned in pleasure, shutting his eye in ecstasy. "Oh, my…" He opened his eye, and smiled at her. "Now, I want you to do one more thing for me. I want to be inside you." He moved his lips to her ear, and growled softly. "Put me inside you, love."

She wrapped her fingers around him, slowly guiding his erection towards her damp center, and then slid him into her. He bit her ear gently. "Thank you, my love. Now, let's see if I can make you scream like you did earlier."

He thrust into her as hard as he could, pulled out slightly, and then slammed into her. She wrapped her legs around him and gave vent to another glass shattering scream. He continued to pound into her, and she felt herself trembling and shaking with pleasure as she matched him move for move and thrust for thrust.

Her multiple climaxes left her breathless, and shaking like a leaf. She had never felt so spent and stretched in all her life, and she loved it. She cried out again as she felt Stayne climax. He kissed her. "So, did you like your surprise?"

Alannah looked at him, and smiled. He grinned, and then kissed her. "Good."

She sighed happily. "Oh, very good."

Stayne kissed her. "We need to go on picnics more often."


End file.
